


Maybe we could sleep in

by sunny_impalas



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [17]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluffy, Lazy Mornings, Little Dialouge, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Make you banana pancakesPretend like its the weekend nowWe could pretend it all the time
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Maybe we could sleep in

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with another short as hell fic

Two-Bit had a lot of things he liked to look at, but this was definitely one of his favorites.

It was early in the morning, sleep still trying to claim him once again, but he wouldn’t let himself lose this sight. Darry was still fast asleep, the sun filtering in through the window practically making him glow. His face looked blank, all the stress that usually hung on him forgotten. His face partially buried in the pillow. It was a nice change.

The redhead hummed and brought his hand up to the brunet’s head, carding his fingers through his hair. The room smelled like the candle Darry had; clean and fresh, he was pretty sure the label said it had lavender in it too. It made sense for him, seeing as he always wanted the house to be in order. It was only one of his many, many positive traits. He was one of the only people that made Two-Bit actually stand cleaning.

He was just so  _ pretty  _ like this. His eyelashes cast soft shadows over his freckled cheeks, what was that word Ponyboy told him the other day? Ethereal, that was it. Darry looked like an angel, Two-Bit couldn’t even believe it. What had he done to deserve him? He was truly a blessing.

He gently ran his hand over the older man’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the skin. Smooth and warm. Two-Bit closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to the sleeping man’s forehead, staying there for a moment. He was close enough to where he could smell his shampoo. It was coconut, the only reason he knew that was from when he had stayed over for a couple of days and had to use the shower. It was nice.

Darry made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a yawn and Two-Bit slowly pulled away, smiling at the older man as he blinked himself awake. He took a few seconds to remember where he was before his blurry eyes focused on the redhead. He smiled tiredly and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, which made the younger laugh to himself. Slowly he pulled the brunet closer for a real kiss. He felt him melt against him, which made him grin.

When they pulled apart Darry smiled at him, eyes full of affection, dimple showing itself for the first time that day.

Two-Bit’s chest cinched,  **oh, that smile,** “ **Please never stop smiling.** ” He found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Darry paused then laughed, making Two-Bit’s smile go a little dopey.

“Oh, shut up, Keithie.” He murmured, voice still rough with sleep.

The brunet buried his face in his neck, shaking his head. Two-Bit just smiled and wrapped his arm fully around him, rubbing his back gently. He hummed and pressed a kiss to his forehead again before once again letting himself fall asleep, Darry’s soft breaths lulling him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](sunny-gnelf.tumblr.com) for more gay shenanigans or maybe shoot me a message on discord instead (Bastard Mom Friend#2371)


End file.
